


The Alchemist [song]

by stereokem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Ballad, Fansong, Gen, M/M, Music, Piano, Steampunk, alchemist, dreamy, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: A fan-song, with a fairy tale twist.-20 years fade and he’s tripping onThe lying tale from a serpent tongueA whispered kiss that might have missedThe mark burned black and long





	The Alchemist [song]

Title: The Alchemist

Pairings: Harry Potter & Severus Snape

Download/Stream: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/lexcience/the-alchemist-demo)

 

* * *

 

Lyrics:

_There was a time not long ago_  
_When a destitute man sold his wretched soul_  
_To a greater cause— the safety of_  
_An infant in lambskin clothes_  
_The child born of a frabjous “was”,_  
_And an aluminum man with vulnerable jaws_  
_A heart of glass, but if you ask_  
_It’s the least of his flaws_

_The man’s an alchemist_  
A lead-to-golden mess  
He takes an empty plate and  
Watches all the rest  
He’s got no Midas touch  
But he is mighty rushed  
To find that golden boy,  
His cure will leave you crushed

_20 years fade and he’s tripping on_  
_The lying tale from a serpent tongue_  
_A whispered kiss that might have missed_  
_The mark burned black and long_  
_He’s twisted metals into bought time_  
_And warped the fabric of this fragile mind_  
_The boy’s confused by the smaragdine bruise_  
_On our tin can knight sublime_  
_It’s a secret kept like a quiet night_  
_A guilty grip holding far too tight_  
_He’s ruffled sheets but he won’t sleep_  
_Vanished at first daylight_

_The man’s an alchemist_  
A lead-to-golden mess  
He takes an empty plate and  
Watches all the rest  
He’s got no Midas touch  
But he is mighty rushed  
To find that golden boy,  
His cure will leave you crushed

_Upon his face the war’s been carved_  
_No veneer left, just his savage art_  
_To be gazed upon by lambskins donned_  
_In a posthumously played part_  
_A mighty god fills a mighty tomb_  
_While his statue reigns o’er a lesser gloom_  
_In an orchard raised by the boy he saved_  
_And who keeps its beds abloom_

_For the once-alchemist_  
Full of golden regrets  
He gave up all his strength  
And put it to the test  
He’s got the martyr’s touch  
Being in such a rush  
To sacrifice his life for  
Lion boy he crushed

 


End file.
